Love Can Overcome Even Death
by Timelordderpy
Summary: In the gender swapped universe of the turtles and bronies the love that is shared between Elusive and Tammy's will be put to through the biggest test of all. Will they pass? Or will their love end in tragedy? ElusivexTammy DuskxLea SunrisexRachel AJxDonna BerryxMichael ErisxKirren BlitzxStella ButterscotchxHeather DerpoxPatty TrentxDr.Riley AugustxCasy


It's a beautiful day in New York City. Our heroes are enjoying a nice evening at the park. Dusk Shine and Lea are relaxing on a bench. Kirren and Eris aren't joining them because Kirren had arranged a special date with just the two of them. Butterscotch and Heather are playing with some animals. AJ and Donna are reading a book together under a shady tree. Bubble Berry and Michael are rollerskating with each other. Rainbow blitz and Stella are racing with each other trying to break the tie that they always end up with. Derpo and Patty are enjoying some delicious muffins Derpo made. Trent is demonstrating a few magic new spells to Dr. Riley. Sunrise Shining and Rachel are talking casually with each other. Elusive is pushing Tammy on the swings laughing together. Unaware of the dangers that are soon to come, the magic of friendship and the power of love will be tested will be tested.

. . .

Later that night at Sunrise Shining's house.

"There he is the one I've been looking for."

A voice came from the shadows. A man with purple skin hiding in the bushes, watching the unaware Sunrise Shining as he's getting ready for bed..

. . .

The next few weeks went on as normal for our friends. Dusk Shine works at the local library along with Trent and Sunrise Shining. Lea has started a ninjutsu studio teaching the future ninjas of the world and honoring her sensa and mother. Rachel is an NYPD officer. Rainbow Blitz is a PE teacher at NYU. Donna and Dr. Riley both work for NASA, but don't ask how they manage to keep their work in New York. Derpo and Patty have started up a muffin bakery in the city. AJ started an apple family farm at August's old farm house that he kindly offered to AJ. August is a trig teacher at NYU. Casy has become a very famous hockey star. Michael and Bubble Berry are the two top party planners of New York. Kirren assist Lea in her school. Eris has worked hard to redeem herself, but she doesn't have a real job because she still likes to cause a lot of mischief. Kirren helps her because he would still love her no matter what. Stella has proven that some girls can be even stronger than guys. She has become the world's strongest wrestler. She'd even done the unexpected, not a surprise to her friends though. But the whole world was shocked when she came forth and challenged one of the guys to wrestle her… And she won. Knocked him out in 10 seconds flat. And when she had asked _who's next?_ all the other wrestlers ran out the stadium as quick as lightning. Elusive has opened up a boutique in the city with the help of Tammy. It's coming close to their 3 year anniversary and Elusive has something special planned.

. . .

A week later, at Elusive and Tammy's house, Elusive had woken up early to get everything ready for his anniversary with Tammy.

"Now all that's left is to wake up my darling."

Elusive spoke to himself as he walks up into the bedroom. Inside Tammy's sleeping soundly in bed.

"She is so beautiful."

Elusive whispered. He slowly walked up to the bed and knelt down in front of Tammy and gently shook her shoulder saying

" Darling, time to wake up today is a very special day."

"Yawn. Morning Elusive I see you're up early Tee-Hee."

Tammy said sitting up in bed as Elusive sat on the side. He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Elusive stood up and said

" Get dressed and come downstairs I have a special surprise for you."

"Alright."

Tammy replied curious as to what he might have in store for their anniversary. An hour later Tammy was dressed and heading downstairs to the kitchen. As soon as Tammy entered the kitchen she had to hold back a squeal. Right there in front of her Elusive set up a romantic candlelight dinner with roses in the center of the table.

" Oh, Elusive this is beautiful."

She said walking up to Elusive and wrapping her arms around him.

" Happy anniversary darling, I love you so much."

" I love you too Elusive thank you."

" Shall me eat."

Tammy giggled

" Of course."

And so they sat and ate. After they ate dinner Elusive have taken Tammy to the movies. They went to see a romantic movie about two lovers from two different worlds that overcame impossible odds to be together.

. . .

"I don't know if i can do this AJ. Do you really think i'm ready? i mean this is a huge step up. And...i...i just don't know."

Elusive explained to his friend as they all walked into the jewelry store.

"Come now partner don't go frettin about that again. Ya know ya wanted ta do this for the longest time and now is ya time."

AJ said to Elusive patting him on the back trying to reassure him. Although AJ himself is still struggling to ask Donna to marry him and doesn't want his friend to feel the same struggle.

" Alright then I'm ready."

Elusive confirmed.

. . .

Later that day at Sunrise Shining's house, everyone decided that they were going to watch a movie together, and after the movie Elusive is going to propose to Tammy. After about almost an hour of arguing over which movie that would be they had finally decided on the perfect one and are ready to start the movie when suddenly,

"GAAAAAAHHHH!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden scream. AJ was the first to speak,

"What in tarnation was that!"

"It sounded like Sunrise. Come on guys let's check it out."

Dusk Shine replied leading everyone into the kitchen. They all gasped when they saw Sunrise curled up on the floor shouting.

"GET OUT OF MY BODY! GET OUT!"

At that moment Dusk Shine rush over to Sunrise and knelt down next to him, using his magic to try and figure out what's wrong with him. Dusk Shine's eyes widen in terror, but before he could react he was knocked across the room and hit the wall hard.

"Dusk Shine!"

Lea shouted and rushed over to help him, while AJ, Rainbow Blitz and Kirren rush to Sunrise trying to hold him down. Then Dusk Shine shouted

" No! Get away from him!"

But it was too late. AJ, Rainbow Blitz, Kirren were knocked to the wall when a huge burst of magical energy started surrounding Sunrise.

" GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sunrise's eyes started glowing brightly red and if things couldn't get worst Sunrise transformed into his demon form.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… finally now that I have this new body my full power has restored. And now I can take control of this miserable world and then I will unleash my power upon ALL OF EQUESTRIA! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

The dark and grimy voice roared out from Sunrise.

"That doesn't sound like Sunrise."

Rachel said looking at her boyfriend with worry and fear in her eyes.

"That's because he's not Sunrise. At the least not mentally. Someone or something has taken control of Sunrise's body. But who?...Everyone prepare yourselves."

Dusk Shine explained drawing up his magic, beginning the transformation. A bright rainbow glow surrounds AJ, Rainbow Blitz, Bubble Berry, Butterscotch, Elusive, and Dusk Shine. They begin growing pony ears, tails, horns, and wings. Their elements appearing upon the cutie marks upon the upper arm. (Honesty, Loyalty, Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, Magic) Once their transformation completed the others had armed themselves with their weapons. But with Trent and Derpo, unlike how the others looked when they arrived in the girls world. The guys wings, tails, and horns only appear when the use the elements. Trent and Derpo's can't in other words _be turned off and on._

"Well Well, I can see that you eight are also from equestria. But, other than this boy here the rest of you do not look like you have an ounce of evil inside of you so it is clear to me that the rest of you were not banished here. Care to tell me how such eight innocent looking stallions like yourselves ended up so far from home and in a world like this."

"That information is non of your concern. But you can tell us who you are and what you want with Sunrise."

Dusk Shine demanded.

"I do believe that it is polite to introduce yourselves first."

The dark voice spoke in a mocking manner. Sighing, Dusk Shine introduced everyone.

"These are my friends, AJ, Donna, Bubble Berry, Michael, Rainbow Blitz, Stella, Butterscotch, Heather, Dopey, Patty, Dr. Riley, Trent, Kirren, Eris, Elusive, Tammy, August, Casy, Rachel, and Lea."

Gesturing his hand to each one.

"And you?"

The dark voice asked. Dusk Shine straightened himself and said,

"And I am Prince Dusk Shine. The prince of friendship and the bearer of the element of magic. Leader of the Elements of Harmony."

"A prince. Well I'm impressed and now I do believe that it is my turn for the introduction."

The dark voice spoke.

" I am known as Dark Illusion. I am, as you would like to say _'The Father of Evil'_. Many tragic events and evil creatures that have been recorded throughout equestrian history were all of my doing and all were created by me. Hehe, now you may find this hard to believable and you may not have been able to find anything in any books in the world. Well, that is because when Lord Solaris and Prince Artemis were finally able to defeat and banish me after 500 years they decided that my story was too horrifying to be told in equestrian history nor was it to ever be spoken of again and the two princes have forbidden the tell of my story. How rude I might add, first they banish me and then they pretend I never existed. And since then I have been planning my revenge on the two princes. But to do this I had to wait for many years. This world does not have equestrian magic and in order to regain my power I had to taking control of the body of somepony that came here from equestria. And well, I think you get it from here."

Dark Illusion explained with an evil laugh.

"So this is why he wants Sunrise. Great! how are we going to save him? If what he says is true. This guy has created the most ruthless and horrid monsters known throughout all Equestria… But maybe just maybe not all of his power has returned. There's no way he can just take over someone's' body and have all of his his power returned to him just like that. It takes time for someone's power to be returned and if we came somehow use the elements to get him out of Sunrise's before that. Then we might just be able to beat him. Perfect."

Dusk Shine thought to himself and gave a small grin. Lea looked at Dusk Shine and saw this, she knows he's got a plan.

" You won't get away with this."

Dusk spoke in a stern voice.

"I will not allow you to use my friend's body for your own evil plan."

And with that Dusk Shine and the elements began building up their magic, until...BLAST! Dark Illusion had just hit the guys with a very powerful blast of dark magic sending them crashing through the wall hitting the floor hard. Dark Illusion then blasted a huge hole in the wall and flew out not even giving the others a chance to attack.

. . .

"Dusk Shine..Dusk Shine...Wake up!"

The voice echoed in Dusk Shine's mind as he started to regain consciousness. Dusk Shine awoke finding Lea knelt down next to him. Looking around the entire house looks like a tornado hit it. Butterscotch got up from where he had landed, Heather rushes over and helped him steady his balance,

"Cough Cough. oh my is everyone OK?"

Butterscotch asked. Kirren stood up from where he was knocked back, rubbing his head, he groaned

"Ugh! This. Guy. Is. Gonna. Pay. Big Time."

Kirren looked over his shoulder and saw Eris struggling to stand up and he walk over to her, grabbing her hands and helping her to her feet. In the mitts Eris tripped and almost fell but Kirren caught her, wrapping his arms around her and helping her back up again, he asked

"You OK Eris?"

Still wrapped in his strong arms, Eris couldn't help but start blushing. Turning almost as red as a tomato, she replied.

"Y-Yeah. Of course. I'm just peachy. Hehehe."

She giggled.

"Ewww! This is going to take forever to wash out!"

Elusive shouted trying to rid his clothes of the filth, but to no avail.

"I'm gonna get that guy!"

Rainbow Blitz shouted kicking a piece of the fallen ceiling off him.

"Ouch!"

AJ yelped getting hit by the ceiling piece.

"Sorry."

Rainbow Blitz apologized.

"Wowy Cazoy, that sure was a dozy."

Bubble Berry implied rubbing his head.

"Ugh, Lea where are the other girls."

Dusk Shine asked facing Lea. His question was answered before Lea could open her mouth.

"We're over here."

came the voice of Tammy, the guys and Lea turned seeing Tammy waving her hand over at the corner of the now destroyed house. Elusive seeing Tammy with scratches and a few bruises rushes over to her quieter than the others.

"Tammy are you alright darling?"

Elusive asked franticly looking over her.

"I'm fine Elusive. Really i'm alright."

Tammy spoke softly calming elusive. Elusive sighed with relief and wrapped his arms around Tammy giving her a comforting hug, and Tammy did the same.

"That's good. I would never want anything bad to happen to you."

Elusive spoke softly trying to hold back his tears and erase the thought of her being hurt.

"Alright everyone we have to get going and stop Dark Illusion before some else gets hurt."

Dusk Shine spoke leading everybody outside, Elusive followed behind everyone sighing to himself thinking that his chance to propose to Tammy was just ruined.

. . .

After many hours of fighting and being thrown around like rag dolls the team final have the upper hand. Dusk Shine had blasted Dark Illusion with a powerful beam of magic, but still careful do not hurt Sunrise.

Eris then used her chaotic powers to transform herself into a dragon and charged at Dark Illusion. But Dark Illusion wasn't about be beaten so easily. He hit Eris full on with a powerful blast of dark magic.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

she shrieked at the blast causing her to lose control of her transformation and went crashing hard onto a brick wall, nearly knocking her unconscious. Eris winced in pain, that crash had really injured her, covered in many bruises and scratches, she has a huge bruise on her left arm that's starting to gush out a small amount blood, she's in increasing pain. Kirren watched as Eris was thrown to the brick wall and immediately rushes over to her side. As Kirren arrives at Eris's side he kneels down next to her and without hesitation quickly checks her over. Seeing Eris with so many injuries and in so much pain fills him up with rage. Kirren got to his feet and spun around, gripping his sword in his hand prepared himself to charge at this bastard.

"Kirren no!"

Lea shouted over from the other end of the street. With even more rage building up inside him, he shouted back

"WHAT THE HECK LEA! WHY NOT!"

Dusk Shine flow by and stopped mid air a few feet in between him and Lea.

"Kirren, don't go starting an argument here because now is not the time. Take Eris and get back to the lair."

Dusk Shine demand. But Kirren just shouted even louder in reply

"NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GONNA LET A BASTARD GET AWAY WITH HURTING ERIS!"

Butterscotch still several feet in the air, spoke out to Kirren trying to reason with him.

"Then just take a good look at her Kirren."

Kirren turned to look at Eris, her arms bleeding badly, the scratches are starting to bleed as well. But what really is gripping Kirren by the heart, is the look in her eyes, she's terrified and in so much pain. Kirren also notices that she can barely even get herself into a sitting position, she just lays there, tears in her eyes, shaking, trembling. Kirren can feel his heart breaking, just by looking at her. Butterscotch continued

"She can barely even stand up. There's no way she can continue to fight like this. And it's too dangerous for her to be here. You need to get her back to lair where she's safe."

Realizing that Butterscotch is right Kirren gives in and slides his sword back in it's sheath, then he says

" Alright...You win. But you guys make sure that bastard pays Big Time."

With that Lea, Dusk Shine, and Butterscotch nodded and headed into the fight turning Dark Illusion's attention away from Kirren. Kirren turned back over to Eris feeling his heart ache just looking at her, he kneels down next her and gently pulls her close to him then lifting her up in his arms. As soon as Eris is safely in his arms she immediately snuggles herself close to his and starts crying harder, tears started to flow down Kirren's cheeks. He's never seen Eris act like 's just like a little girl who thinks a monster's hiding in the closest. She just so...terrified. Kirren then ran to the nearest manhole cover, he sat Eris back down so he can open the lid. As he got the lid off, Kirren carefully picked Eris back up and climbed down the manhole, he sat her down one more time and climbed back up to slid the lid back in place. Kirren picked up Eris again and started off to the lair. During the walk Kirren listened as Eris continued to whimper and cry Oh, how he wish that he could make that bastard pay for how much he hurt Eris. Kirren entered the lair and headed straight to his room upstair at the end of the hall. He opened his door, walked inside, then close the door once he was in. Kirren carefully laid Eris down on his bed and went to check her over again. Looking over all of her injuries, he's especially concerned about one in particular. The huge bruise on her left arm, he slowly trailed his finger over it, but quickly shot back when he saw Eris wench and yelped in pain.

"Crud! i'm sorry Eris."

Eris didn't respond, all she did was just grab Kirren's hand and stare at with pleading eyes. Kirren knew exactly what she was trying to say, but he had to treat her injuries. Kirren turn around about to leave and get the first aid kit when suddenly…

"Please… don't leave."

Eris clung to Kirren's arm begging him not to leave her by herself, scared that he was thinking of going back to fight Dark Illusion. Kirren was surprised by her sudden action, could it be that Dark Illusion's attack had hurt her more than he thought. Kirren was about to snap and storm out of the lair to find that bastard. But… Kirren put that behind him, seeing that Eris is emotionally hurting, turned around and wrapped his arms around her and whispered softly in her ear

" It's Ok Eris. I'm just getting the first aid kit. I won't leave the lair I promise."

Eris slowly nodded, Kirren stood up, walked out the room and headed to Donna's lab to get the first aid kit, after finding it he heads back to the room. While treating Eris's injuries Kirren can't help but think about as to why Eris is so emotionally hurt, her physical injuries he can understand.

"Could it be that maybe that attack has done something else to her."

he thought. As Kirren finished treating Eris's injuries he set the kit on his desk. Then he pulls Eris into a comforting hug and leans back on the bed letting Eris lay down on top of him as he smoothly strokes her hair. After about a few moments later, Kirren spoke up

"Eris?"

"Yes."

she replied.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded a

"yes"

"When that bastard had hit you with his magic. Did his magic… Did it do something else to you?"

As soon as those words came out Eris's eyes widen and tears begin to form.

"I...I"

She choked out. Kirren hugged her tighter and said

" Eris… if what he did to you is causing you so pain than talking about it would help."

Eris, realizing that Kirren is right sighed and closed her eyes,

"W-When I was hit with his dark magic… I had a vision..."

She paused tears streaming down her face.

"What kind of vision?"

Kirren asked. Eris hesitated before saying

" I saw that you...you.."

She cried harder burying her face in his chest and said

"Y-You died…"

Kirren's eyes widen in horror, but then quickly changed to pure rage

"THAT BASTARD!"

he shouted clenching his fist. If he ever sees that bastard again he'll show him a real dead body...his body.

"...whimper..."

Kirren looked down a guilty look came in his eyes,seeing that he's squeezing Eris's shoulders.

"E-Eris i'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

he apologized softly brushing his finger through her hair.

"It's OK. really…"

Then in an instant Eris burst out into tears crying loudly you would think her vocals could snap at any moment.

"Eris it's OK"

Kirren said trying to calm her down.

"It was so horrifying! I thought that it was really going to happen! And I would never see you again! I was so scared!"

Eris shriek her eyes drowning in tears as the vision came back to her again. The vision was an image of Kirren lying dead on a cold concrete ground. Blood covered his body and massive gashes and cut throughout his body just pouring out more blood everywhere. Eris started trembling much faster now, this scared Kirren, she looks like she's having a panic attack, Kirren keeps his arms wrapped around her and pulls her up closer to him and tries to calm her down

"Eris! Please calm down. It's going to be Ok. Everything's going to be alright. Nothing's going to happen to me, you, or anyone. I'll always be here for you no matter what. You're safe here and so am I. No one's going to hurt us. That bastard showed you that vision just to scare you. Don't let him get to you Eris. You're stronger than that I know you are. Please calm down."

Kirren whispered in her ears the soothing words and Eris stopped shaking, feeling calm and safe by hearing those words. Eris is finally calming down she smiles, feeling safe with Kirren snuggles herself closer to his chest and listens to the soothing beating of his heart, drifts off into a peaceful sleep. Kirren continues stroking her hair watching his love sleeping soundly on his chest leans back into the bed and drifts off into his own peaceful sleep.

. . .

The bedroom door slowly creaks open revealing Lea and Butterscotch in the doorway. They had just gotten home and were excited to tell them about the exciting news. But then…

" Aww! They look so cute. Oh Butterscotch we shouldn't wake them."

Lea squeaked turn to look at her friend.

"But Lea I thought we were going to tell them about the big news?"

Butterscotch asked looking at his friend.

"It can wait."

Lea replied closing the door and leaving their friends to sleep soundly.

. . .

Back at the battle field after Kirren had left with Eris. Stella jumped up swinging her mace,

"Take this creep!"

and knocks Dark Illusion out of the air.

"Oh no you don't!"

Donna shouted as her, Michael, Lea, and Rachel charge at Dark Illusion when he tried to get up, striking him with their weapons knocking him across the ground.

"Grrrr! how is this possible? How can these weak pathetic little kids have been able to match up to me so quickly? Could it be possible that I had underestimated their true power. Or has my power not yet completely returned."

Dark Illusion spoke in his head, when suddenly...WHACK! The others had all attacked Dark Illusion at once, knocking him hard to the ground.

"UGHH! YOU FOOL! HOW COULD YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO DROP YOUR GUARD LIKE THAT!"

Dark Illusion shouted in pure rage.

"I guess you're not as powerful as you thought you were."

Patty said in a mocking tone,

" Ha! I agree. letting your guard down like that wasn't too smart."

Dr. Riley chuckled, adjusting her glasses.

"You should have realized you were never going to win."

Heather said.

"No matter where you go, what you do, or whose body you control. The good will always overcome all evil in the world."

Trent continued,

"And beyond."

Stella finished.

"And now…"

Dusk Shine started, building up his magic as he and the guy slowly floated up in the air their elements a glow.

"Dark Illusion...Your time is over."

with that all six elements shot out a beams pure magic hitting Dark Illusion head on.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The magic of the element fade into Sunrise's body slowly dissolving the evil spirit of Dark Illusion. But before Dark Illusion's spirit completely dissolved, gathering what little magic he had left and shot one finally shot. Heading straight for Tammy!

Elusive saw the beam heading straight to Tammy. Tammy seeing the blast heading toward her, with no time to react closes her eyes and braces herself for the pain. But just seconds before it hits, Elusive rushes over to Tammy and jumps in front of her shielding her from the blast. Everyone grasp in horror witnessing what just happened.

"Gah!"

Elusive shrieks in pain falling backward.

"ELUSIVE!"

Tammy shouts catching him before he hit the ground and knelt down next to him. Carefully cradling Elusive in her arms, she choked out

"E..Elusive say something pl..please."

Everyone quickly rushed over to them, Dusk Shine wasted no time and knelt down on the opposite side of Elusive and placed his hands on the huge hole in Elusive's chest, blood gushing out at an alarming rate. Dusk Shine, trying as hard as he can putting all his magic into saving one of his best friends, tears streaming down his face. Focusing his magic into Elusive, Dusk Shine's eyes widen in horror, he can feel that his energy and magic is fading away. Only now he has but very little magic left in him before...he didn't want to say it. Dusk Shine stops and stood up his head down, eyes in a shroud and slowly walked over to Lea, everyone knew what that meant. Tammy, tears streaming down her face looked to Elusive and hugged him tighter, then said

"Elusive. Please..don't..leave..me."

Elusive cough hard, some blood shot out of his mouth, now was his last chance to tell her and he choked out his final word.

" D..Don't cry my darling Tammy. It hurt me to see you so sad. Tammy there is some...thing i've always wan..ted to tell you..(Cough! Cough!) Tammy ever since i first laid eyes on you I saw an angel so beau..tiful. And when i got the chance to learn so much about you i fell e..ven more in love with you then when we first met. These last 3 years with you have been a..ma..zing. You are the most important woman in my life and I just have one question i've be..en wanting to ask you for so long."

With that Elusive slowly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box. He opens it and Tammy's hand flies up to her mouth,

"Oh my goodness."

Was all she could say, staring at the beautiful diamond ring.

"T..Tammy will you ma..marry me?"

Elusive asked now struggling to breathe and feeling himself slipping away. Elusive slips the ring on her finger.

"Y..Yes of course I'll marry you Elusive. I love you so much."

Tammy replied even more tears streaming down her cheeks and leaned down close to Elusive as he struggled lifting his hand up to Tammy's cheek using his thumb to wipe away a single tear and placed his lips on Tammy's. Their very last kiss, Elusive could not be happier he had finally confessed his true feelings for Tammy and as their kiss ended Elusive whispered

"I love you."

And with that Elusive's hand falls from Tammy's cheek and drops to the ground. Tammy just sits there staring at Elusive's now lifeless body,

"E-Elusive I...I love you too."

she then embraces Elusive's body and begins crying in his hair. Everyone became quiet hugging each other as tears started streaming down their faces. And if this things couldn't get worst, Elusive's element had changed fading into a dark gray. The element of generosity is gone.

At that moment everyone just stood there silently crying into each other. Sunrise lifted his head and looked over to Dusk Shine, he's standing there while Lea hugs but doesn't hug her back, he doesn't even move. Dusk Shine just stands when he is completely still, feeling too much pain to move. The only thing he's thinking is how much he's failed. How he's failed with his magic. How he's failed Lea. How he's failed Tammy. How he's failed his royal duty of protecting his subjects. How he's failed the princes...his sister. How he's failed to keep his promise to Lea that he would always keep her safe and...happy. How he's failed his friends. But mostly is...How he's failed Elusive. Dusk Shine sniffled at his thoughts he had failed everyone.

Sunrise couldn't stand to see his best friend in so much pain, as he started to turn away Sunrise spotted, out of the corner of his eye a small glow emulating from Dusk Shine's crown, it's coming straight from his element. In the many years they've been here no one really paid much attention to the fact that Dusk Shine kept his crown close to his at all times. But the guys, too kept their elements close to them _just in case_.

"But how is this happening?"

Sunrise thought to himself. He knows that Dusk Shine is not doing this because Dusk Shine still hasn't moved a muscle. Sunrise then looked around and saw that AJ's, Rainbow Blitz's, Butterscotch's, and Bubble Berry's, elements were glowing as well.

"What's happening? Neither of them are using their magic. The elements are acting on their own."

Sunrise was unaware that he had spoke that in a soft whisper, but loud enough for Rachel to hear every word. Rachel then slowly lifted up her head and looked in the same direction as Sunrise and she to noticed that the guys elements are all glowing. But Rachel notices one other thing about their elements..that they're not glowing their original color? In fact their all the same color...purple! But not just any shade of purple, this purple is exactly the same shade as...Elusive's element! It wasn't long until the others caught sight of this, staring at their elements in aw. Lea then turned to Dusk Shine, she placed a hand on his cheek and told him to look up. Dusk Shine still didn't move. Lea then slowly placed a kiss on Dusk Shine's lips and repeated

"Dusk. Look up"

After hesitating for a brief moment, Dusk Shine slowly lifted up his head, revealing his sadden purple eyes watering with tears. Dusk Shine looks up, and all of a sudden his watery eyes grow wide seeing his element glowing, without the use of his magic. Now, Dusk Shine knows that the elements are very powerful, but still he's always using his magic whenever activating the elements. Even in the incident the elements were changed and his friends cutie marks switched it still was caused by his magic when he had casted that spell. The elements of harmony have always needed magic in order to activate, never have they acted on their own before, Why now?

Suddenly each of the elements started emitting a single stream of magic floating to Elusive, flowing slowly into his element. The gray jewel started glowing brightly, returning to it's original color purple. As Tammy pulls her face from Elusive's hair, her eyes widen in amazement when the magic that had just bonded with Elusive's element started spreading a bright purple glow throughout his body. Tammy, unsure of how to react or what to do, did the only thing she could think to do. Tammy leaned down to Elusive's face and place her lips on his. As Tammy kissed him, didn't noticed that the magic of the elements began glowing even brighter, the massive wound in Elusive's chest started healing and all of the blood faded away. Watching all of this happen hope began to rise in AJ's heart. When it all ended as the bright glow faded and all the magic sank into Elusive's body Tammy lifted him up closer to her chest still keeping her arm wrapped around him just stared waiting...hoping he'd wake up.

. . .

Just like a miracle, Elusive's hand twitched and his his eyes started to flutter open. There are no words to describe the joy they're all feeling right now. As Elusive awake he isn't sure what's going on he's for certain that he had just...wait! he's still alive and Tammy's wearing his ring. Elusive can feel the cold concrete ground, a sure sign he's not dreaming, he guessed that in a way Solaris had given him a second chance in life. Looking up at Tammy he sees the tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face, He than lifts up his hand and wipes away her tears with his thumb and says

"Please don't cry my darling Tammy. There's no need for tears i'm right here for you, my love."

With Tammy's help Elusive stood up straight and took both of her hands in his own, looking her right in her eyes smiling brightly

"And I will never leave you again. That I promise. Because you will always be my one true love and the one that I want to live the rest of my life with."

He brought her hands up to his chest and pulled her close to him.

" From now on. My darling love I will stand by you always."

Elusive kissed both of her hands and then...he sang to her.

" _It's like a storm That cuts the path It breaks your will It feels like that_

 _You think you're lost But you're not lost on your own You're not alone_

 _I will stand by you I will help you through When you've done all you can do And you can't cope I will dry your eyes I will fight your fight I will hold you tight And I won't let go_

 _It hurts my heart To see you cry I know it's dark This part of life Oh it finds us all And we're too small To stop the rain Oh but when it rains_

 _I will stand by you I will help you through When you've done all you can do And you can't cope I will dry your eyes I will fight your fight I will hold you tight And I won't let you fall_

 _Don't be afraid to fall I'm right here to catch you I won't let you down It won't get you down you're gonna make it Yeah i know you can make it_

 _Cause I will stand by you I will help you through When you've done all you can do And you can't cope And I will dry your eyes I will fight your fight I will hold you tight_

 _And I won't let go Oh I'm gonna hold you And I won't let go Won't let you go No I won't_ ".

When Elusive finished his song Tammy couldn't hold it back anymore and jumped right into his arms squealing like a little girl, Elusive chuckled and picked up Tammy spinning her around in his arms. And they kissed.

"YAAAAAY!"

everyone shouted and jumped together into a group hug.

. . .

In the lair, everyone entered just as Barbara and Mikelle got back from their trip to equestria. Dusk Shine has suggested that Barbara should take Mikelle to equestria and give him a tour, show him what life is like as a pony. Mikelle even mentioned that it felt a little weird being a pony.

"Oh! I almost forgot, who's going to tell Kirren and Eris the big news."

Patty asked.

"I will!"

Lea and Butterscotch insisted rushing up the stairs before anyone could reply. After a couple minutes the two of them came down but without Kirren and Eris and then Donna asked

"Aren't they coming? You did tell them didn't you?"

and Lea replied

"Those two have been through alot today I think they deserve a little rest right now."

Everyone gave a small uproar of giggles and Tammy and Elusive shared their last kiss before the _I do._

. . .

The wedding day. Everyone is waiting for the wedding to start. All friends and family are here. From equestria Lord Solaris and his brother Prince Artemis, Gleaming Shield and Prince Crescendo, the Apple family, Elusive's parents and little brother Silver Bell who is also the ring bearer. And Derpo's group of friends Harpsy, Bon Bon, Record Scrape, Party Lights, Concerto, Carrot Curl, and Doctress Whooves. As well as all of the turtles friends in their world and beyond.

. . .

In the bride's room, the girls are all giggly waiting for the time to come.

"Oh Tammy you look so beautiful. Are you nervous?"

Donna her maid of honor asked standing next to her friend in a beautiful white wedding dress. While Donna herself and the other girls are wearing purple bridesmaids dresses. Stella however isn't too happy about it, she hates wearing dresses.

"Thank you Donna, and I may be a tiniest bit nervous."

Tammy replied fiddling with her hair. Patty then walked up giving her a comforting hug and said

" There's no need to be nervous. You look beautiful and you and Elusive are going to be very happy together."

"Tee-Hee. Thank you Patty. I feel much better now."

"That's good. Now let's get going."

Lea said adjusting Tammy's veil on her head.

"It's almost time."

And Rachel handed over her bouquet and left the room. Tammy sighed taking one last look in the mirror and whispered to herself with a smile

"It's time."

. . .

Standing in his spot Elusive looks likes he's about to pass out.

"Ya OK partner?"

AJ his best man looked over to his best friend seeing how nervous he is. Elusive gulped. He's about to marry the girl of his dreams.

"What if I'm not good enough for her?"

Elusive quietly mumbled to himself, but AJ heard every word. AJ gently placed a hand on his shoulder and said

"Don't say that Elusive ya two are gonna be very happy together. Sure you might make a mistake here and there. But hey everybody does. That doesn't mean ya ain't perfect. But ya know what?"

Elusive turned to him and asked

"What?"

AJ simply said

"Ain't nobody ever perfect."

Elusive smiled to his friend

"Thank you AJ."

The music started and Elusive straightened himself and looked forward as the double doors slowly flew open. Barbara strolled in trailing flowers behind her. And Tammy entered, Elusive stared in awe at her, he could not believe that Tammy could get even more beautiful and yet here she is. Tammy walked up the steps and stood next to Elusive. Dusk Shine cleared his throat and began.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of Tammy and Elusive. These two have shown us that love can overcome all challenges and is something that will last forever. And now do you Tammy take Elusive as your lawfully wedded husband to have to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Elusive take Tammy as your lawfully wedded wife to have to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

" Then by the powers vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Elusive lifted up Tammy's veil and placed his lips on hers.

"YAAAAAY!"

Everyone cheered for the newlyweds.

. . .

Elusive and Tammy dances together to their song

"Frozen in time"

 _I can't believe my fantasy has finally come true God must have smiled upon me the day I met you You are the most beautiful in every way Everything you do and everything you say_

 _If I was ever frozen in time It wouldn't matter how when or why it would be As long as I knew that you were next to me Frozen in time for eternity_

 _I get so excited when I hold your hand And just the slightest touch sends me right up to heaven I forgot to that it's suppose to feel like this You inspire my desire And showed me what I missed_

 _If I was ever frozen in time It wouldn't matter how when or why it would be As long as I knew that you were next to me Frozen in time for eternity_

 _As life goes on I pray I never take you for granted From this moment on I'll never let a single day pass by without saying "_ I Love You"

 _If I was ever frozen in time It wouldn't matter how when or why it would be As long as I knew that you were next to me Frozen in time for eternity_

 _If I was ever frozen in time….._

"I love you my darling wife."

Elusive said and kissed Tammy, and she replied

"I love you too my dear husband."

. . .

"Alright girls are you ready?"

Tammy asked as she turned around and all the girls got in a group. Tammy tossed up her bouquet and the girls lifted their hands up high ready to catch the bouquet(Gasp!)... Donna caught it! Looking toward AJ seeing him smiling at her, blushing, she quickly turned away and whispered

"Oh...my"

and AJ slowly picked up her hand and held it close, turning even redder than Donna everyone waved away the happy newlyweds.

. . .

In their limo, Tammy leaned against Elusive and rested her head on his chest and whispered

" Thank you."

"For what?"

Elusive asked bringing his arm around her shoulders

"For making me the happiest girl in the world."

Tammy nuzzled against his chest.

" My darling Tammy it should be me thanking you. You have made me the luckiest guy ever. You are my heart and soul, my whole world. And I promise you this. That my love for you will never die and I will always be with you no matter what obstacles may come our way."

Elusive turned to look Tammy in her eyes

"Because our love is one that will last forever."

Tammy smiled with tears in her eyes and Elusive wrapped his arms around her.

And so they rode away together.


End file.
